


Let's Play

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Famous!AU, Idol Baekhyun, M/M, Oneshot, rock star chanyeol, romcom, Çeviri
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: **Baekhyun bir idoldür. Chanyeol ise davulcu. Netizenlerin ve paparazzinin çıktıklarını öğrenmemesi gerekiyordu.**
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Let's Play

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's Play](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/693457) by exobubz. 



“Ben neden buradayım?”

Jongdae yanında oturan idole baktı. Konser alanının dışında park ettikleri siyah sedan arabanın içinde dakikalardır bekliyorlardı çünkü idol sahte kılığı için son dokunuşlarını yapıyordu. “Çünkü sen benim arkadaşımsın ve ben oraya tek başıma gitmek istemiyorum.”

“O stadyumda bir sürü başka hayranlarda bulunuyor.” Baekhyun ona döndü. “Ama ben geleceğimi söyledim… Yeterince gizlenmiş miyim?”

Başını yana yatıran Jongdae uzanarak Baekhyun’un kabarık saçlarındaki şapkayı düzeltti. Sonra yeniden adama baktı. Birisinin şapka, yüz maskesi ve gözlüklerle bir konsere gitmesi çok tuhaf görünüyordu ama ne yaparsın. İdolün istediği buydu.

“Rock için hazırsın.”

“Tamam. Korumaları yanımda tutayım mı?”

“Baekhyun, lütfen ya. Bırak onları. Zaten arka tarafa giriş yapabiliyoruz.”

“Oh, haklısın.”

“Haydi, haydi.” Jongdae sırıtarak kapıyı açtı. “Bu gece düşündüğünden daha eğlenceli olabilirim.”

“Sanmıyorum.”

❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

Oda çok sıcaktı ancak narin, yumuşak belini tutan eller Baekhyun’u başka bir şey düşünemeyecek kadar meşgul ediyordu. Geriye baktığında uzun adamın Baekhyun’un lanet dizlerini büken yüzünde bir sırıtışla kalın penisini girişine konumlandırdığını gördü.

 _“Chanyeol.”_ Penisin ucu küçük deliğine dokunduğunda inledi. “Tanrım _, lütfen.”_

Grubun davulcusuyla nasıl bu noktaya geldiği hâlâ belirsiz bir muammaydı gerçi.

Konserden sonra o ve Jongdae yeşil odaya üyelerle buluşmak için gitmişlerdi. Baekhyun yüz maskesini ve şapkasını çıkarmazken encore sahnelerini bitiren terli adamları saygıyla eğilerek selamlıyordu.

Grubun aklını başından aldığı Jongdae,üyeleri daha yakından tanımaya çalışırken konuşmaları sessizce dinleyen Baekhyun’u geride bırakmıştı.

Yanında bir dokunuş hissettiğinde başını kaldırdı ve ondan bir buçuk baş uzun olan devin kendisine baktığını fark etti. Sonrasında grup onları içmeye davet etmişti. Onun durumundaki bir idolün arzuları konusunda bu kadar açık ve samimi olmasının yanlış olmasını fark edemeyecek kadar güzel hissettirmişti ancak davulcunun müstehcen ve tutkulu yorumlarına kızararak kurnazca flört ettikten sonra Baekhyun bir anda kendisini Park Chanyeol’le beraber adamın otel odasında bulmuştu.

Skandaldı resmen fakat elleri ve dizleri üzerinde, yüzü yatağa bastırılmış halde davulcu uzun kalınlığıyla onu tekrar tekrar becerirken Baekhyun’un aklından geçen tek bir düşünce vardı: _siktir et._

Ter ve seks kokuyorlardı ve Baekhyun buna bayılmıştı. Adamın ismi dudakları arasından tekrar tekrar dökülürken kendini çok ahlaksız ve utanmaz hissediyordu. Bacakları arasındaki sızdıran penisi ilgi için yalvarıyordu ve Chanyeol’ün eli onu memnun etmekten çok mutluydu.

Devin baldırlarının esmerin kalçasına çarparken çıkardığı sert, yüksek sesler ikisinin de kulaklarına müzik gibi geliyordu. Penisinin idolün sıkı, aç deliğine girip çıkmasını izlemek davulcu için Oscar kazandıran film sahnesi gibiydi.

Baekhyun’u ters çevirdi ve bacaklarını omuzlarına attı. Hızını artırınca Chanyeol arzusunun sıkıştığını hissetti. Topları idolün etine her bastırışında geriliyordu.

Baekhyun’un uzanıp onu kendine çekerek öpmesiyle şaşkına uğramıştı.

İdol halk imajının aksine oldukça ahlaksızdı. Öpücük ıslak ve çılgıncaydı fakat Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un darmaduman halinden keyif alıyordu. Esmerin dudakları kızarıp şişene kadar ona sertçe karşılık verdi.

Baekhyun’un boynunu dişleyerek onu mühürledi Chanyeol. Gece kime ait olduğunu gösteriyordu. İdole kiminle ne yaptığını hatırlatacak bir izdi. Chanyeol böylece kolayca unutulmayacaktı.

Yüksek, darmaduman anda zirveye ulaştıklarında Baekhyun adamın terli bedenini sımsıkı kendi bedenine bastırarak omzunda çığlık attı. Chanyeol ise tohumlarını esmerin hırpaladığı deliğine bırakırken hırladı.

Baekhyun davulcunun içinden çıkmasını bekliyordu ancak bunu söyleyemeden yorgunluktan kendinden geçti. Chanyeol penisi hâlâ içine gömülü halde minik idolü kendine çektikten sonra uyuyakaldı.

❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

“Günaydın prenses.”

Baekhyun bir yorgun gözünü açarak inledi. Başını davulcunun göğsüne yasladı. “Bedenim sızlıyor.”

Chanyeol hımlayarak idolün sırtını okşadı. “Dün gece biraz serttim.”

“Sanırım saçımı çekip durduğun için ensem çok acıyor.”

“Balım, adımı çığlık atarken şikayet ettiğini duyamadım.”

Baekhyun başını kaldırarak kendisine sırıtan davulcuya kaşlarını çattı. “Yaptığımız şey gerçekten yanlıştı, biliyorsun değil mi?”

Chanyeol homurdanarak başını iki yana salladı. “Neresi yanlışmış anlamıyorum. Sen beni bacaklarının arasında istedin ve ben de senin içine gömülmek istedim. Çift taraflı kazanç yani. Çığlıkların tüm gece kulaklarımdaydı. Belli ki bir itirazın yoktu.”

Baekhyun iç çekerek devin hayal kırıklığına rağmen oturdu. “Bu tek gecelik bir ilişkiydi, Park Chanyeol.” diyerek davulcuya memnun bir gülümseme sundu. “Hâlâ sözlerimin arkasındayım. Biraz yanlıştı ama karşı konulamayacak kadar iyi hissettirdi.”

Chanyeol ona bir bakış attı. “Tek gecelik olmak zorunda değil, Byun Baekhyun.”

“Korkarım olmak zorunda.” Baekhyun gülerek odada dağılan kıyafetlerini aradı. “Ben bir idolüm. Herhangi bir ilişki içinde olamam. Özellikle de rock müzisyeniyle.”

“Rock müzisyeni olmanın neresi yanlışmış?”

“Ah gerçekte mi? Hiçbir şeyi. Seksisin, gençsin, başarılısın. Ama imaj olarak bilemiyorum.” Baekhyun biraz düşündü. “Biraz tuhaf. Cinin içine kaçan bir peri gibi.”

“Bir ne?” Chanyeol bir kaşını kaldırarak sordu.

“Boş ver.”

Gözlerini deviren Chanyeol geriye yaslandı ve esmerin yataktan çıkmasını izledi. Onu kıyafetlerini almak için eğilirken izlemek çok eğlenceliydi. Bu durum davulcuya gece yaptığı işin mükemmel kalça görüntüsünü sunuyordu.

“Fikrini değiştirirsen ara beni.”

“Tamam.” Baekhyun çekimse bir şekilde cevapladı. “Olur. Yine de ben olsam hayal kurmazdım.”

“Göreceğiz.”

❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

_“PopstarByun Baekhyun’un sevgilisi var—“_

Klik.

_“Dispatch, Insomnia grubunun davulcusu Park Chanyeol olduğunu doğruladı—“_

Klik.

“İkisi beraber görüldü—“

Klik.

_“Yaklaşık iki aydır görüştükleri bildirildi. Yakın bir kaynağa göre—“_

Klik.

Baekhyun çığlıklarını koltuğun yastığıyla bastırıyordu. Sonra çocuk gibi yastığı tekmelemeye ve yumruklamaya başladı.

❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

“Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol’le üç aydır çıktığınız doğru mu?”

“Gizli nişan doğru mu? Öyleyse, acele ettiğinizi düşünmüyor musun?”

Baekhyun yüzünü gizleyerek şirketin sedanına doğru olabildiğince hızla ilerliyordu. “Sorular için teşekkürler!” boğuk sesiyle bağırdı. “Ama şu anda sorularınıza cevap veremeyeceğim! Üzgünüm!”

Arabasına girdiğinde Baekhyun rahatlayarak iç çekti ama menajeri Junmyeon ona yandan bakış attı. Araç hareket etmeye başlayınca büyük olan başını idole çevirdi ve sordu. “Yani doğru mu?”

Tek kelime etmeden başını salladı Baekhyun.

Junmyeon küfretti. “Jongdae’yi geberteceğim. Onu öldüreceğim.”

Menajeri Jongdae’nin ölüm fermanını kesmeye devam ederken Baekhyun bir şey demedi.

❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

  1. [+143,-90] Chanyeol neden bir plastik bebekle çıkıyor ki…
  2. [+512,-50] HERKES BAEKHYUN'UN CHANYEOL’UN SEVGİLİSİ OLMAYI HAK ETMEDİĞİNİ SÖYLÜYOR! HAH! PARK CHANYEOL, BAEKHYUN ONA BİR GÜNÜNÜ BİLE AYIRDIĞI İÇİN ÇOK ŞANSLI.
  3. [+10080,-614] Evlenmeliler
  4. [+397,-30] Chanyeol’ün eğlence pisliği olmayan birisiyle çıkacağını mı sandınız?
  5. [+100,-2] Chanyeol daha iyisini bulabilir
  6. [+287,-28] Baekhyun onunla ayrılmalı. Belki de hayranları bu kadar göt lalesi olmayan birisiyle çıkmalı.
  7. [+376,-146] Şey… pekâlâ…



❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

Ben&Jerry’s yemek iğrenç bir hobi olmaya başlamıştı. Ancak Baekhyun’un kötü ruh halinde olduğunu gösteriyordu. Chanyeol’le telefonda konuşmak internetteki haklarındaki haberlere ve yorumlara bakmasını biraz durduruyordu.

_“Kendine işkence etmeyi bırak. Yakında durulacak.”_

_“Ama şu kişi şişko kıçımın seni öldüreceğini söylemiş…”_

_“Çok haklı, beni öldürecek kesinlikle. Hemen interneti kapat.”_

Baekhyun iç çekerek dondurmayı kenara bıraktı. Bir saat sonra fotoğraf çekimi vardı o yüzden şu ‘şişko kıçını’ kaldırması gerekiyordu.

❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

Chanyeol dünya turundaydı, orada bulunması onun için zordu. Davulcunun kamera flaşlarından ve suratına sokulan kalın, çirkin mikrofonlardan kaçması kolaydı ama Baekhyun üç hafta boyunca bunlarla uğraşmak zorunda kalmıştı. Ta ki bir konferans salonunda elinde sevgilisinin CD’si ile beraber konuşana kadar: “Evet, bir adamla çıkıyorum. Adı Park Chanyeol. Şu anda turda ve bana bir milyon dolar borcu var çünkü bunu kimsenin öğrenmeyeceğini söylemişti!”

❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

Chanyeol Kore’ye döndüğünde ortalık durulmuştu ama yine de Baekhyun gelen yolcu kapısının dışında kollarını kavuşturmuş beklerken havaalanında hâlâ birkaç kamera (hem paparazzi hem de hayranlar) vardı.

Grup göründüğünde hayranlar onları karşıladı ve üyeler bir süre imza vermek ve fotoğraf çekinmek için durakladılar. Chanyeol işini ilk önce bitirerek izin istedi.

Elini idolün yumuşak saçlarında gezdirerek sırıttı davulcu. “Beni özledin mi?”

“Senden nefret ediyorum?” Baekhyun kamera flaşlarını görmezden gelerek mırıldandı. “Senden çok nefret ediyorum.”

“Ciddi değilsin.”

“Biliyorum ama söylemek istedim sadece.”

Chanyeol başını yana yatırdı. “O zaman bir öpücük alabilir miyim?”

“Bilmem. Hayranların toplum içinde çok sürtükçe davrandığımı düşünebilir.”

“Ya önce ben öpersem seni?”

“O zaman da diyecekler ki ben—“

Baekhyun daha fazla konuşamadı. Ağzı son derece meşguldü… Chanyeol’ün diliyle.

❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

_“Park Chanyeol bugün havaalanında muzır bir malzeme verdi—“_

Klik.

_“Hayranları izlerken Byun Baekhyun’un ağzı sevgilisi tarafından hırpalandı—“_

Klik.

_“Byun Baekhyun’un hayranları şu anda Park Chanyeol’ün şirketinin önünde oturmuş, isteklerini—“_

Klik.

Baekhyun başını rockstara çevirip konuşana kadar ikili koltukta oturmuş, hiç konuşmamıştı. “Az önce ciddi değildim ama şu anda senden gerçekten nefret ediyorum.”

Chanyeol omuz silkti. Suratındaki sırıtış hiç düşmemişti. “İyi yandan bakarsak, senin yanında daha çok insan var artık.”

“Beni hırpaladığını söylüyorlar…”

“O seni hırpalamak sayılmazdı.”

“Ayı gibi, Chanyeol…”

Chanyeol gülerek başını geriye attı ve idolü kendine çekti. “Medya neden bahsettiğini bilmiyor. Seni nasıl yediğimi görmediler bile.”

_“Aman tanrım!”_

“Yemek demişken, açım ben. Ya sen?”

“Ne?” Baekhyun ona baktı. “Ben daha yeni yedim. Şu anda nasıl yemeği düşünebiliyorsun? Yani—“

“ _Yemekten_ bahsetmiyordum Baekhyun.” Chanyeol alçak sesle hırlayarak yüzünü esmerin boynuna gömdü. “Fermuarımı çöz. Sana %100 yerli et servis edeceğim.”

Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un küçük elini yavaşça alt bölgesine götürdü ve Baekhyun tereddütle çadırını okşayınca gururla sırıttı.

“Sen de istiyorsun.”

“İstememeliyim. Şu an uygun zaman değil. Yani, haberler—“

“Öğle yemeği zamanı, Baekhyun. Medyayı düşünmeyi bırak ve günlük protein dozuna odaklan.”

 _“Tanrım,_ senden nefret ediyorum.”

Chanyeol sırıtırken Baekhyun fermuarını indirerek pantolonunu çözdü. “Ben de seni seviyorum, tatlım.”

❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

  1. [+543,-29] Park Chanyeol yavaş gel be aslanım!
  2. [+209,-43] Baekhyun’un kaşar olduğunu sanırım ama bu… Baekhyun’un bu ilişkideki masum olan olduğu ortaya çıkmış gibi duruyor.
  3. [+389,-34] Geri alıyorum. Baekhyun daha iyisini bulabilir!
  4. [+167,-78] Hiç değilse birbirlerine aşıklar.
  5. [+432,-123] Chanyeol buradaki kötü çocuk… lütfen, kendine dikkat et Baekhyun…
  6. [+156,-12] Şey… pekâlâ.
  7. [+503,-214] Baekhyun kampa gidip sivrisinek ilacını yanına almayı unutmuş gibi görünüyor ama sonra kampa gitmediğini, geceyi sevgilisinin evinde geçirdiğini hatırlıyorsun. Ben gideyim en iyisi.



**_The END._ **


End file.
